Issei Hyoudou a vágy sárkánya
Hyoudou Issei a hamarosan megjelenő sárkány főszereplője, az eredeti Asmodeus és a Balam család utolsó csapása és a Boosted Gear tulajdonosa. Appearance: Issei is a canon for just a medium-height high school student.although various outfits are worn most often and Kouh Academy boys' uniforms are a sight to see that this solo horde of behavior with a uniquely green t-shirt floor is only unique and one sports shoes. Available with rust-brown hair and violet eyes. He's got 4 pairs of demon wings. Personality: Issei, like canon, is friendly, caring, kind . He's determined, but if they off his opponent, he'll kill him without mercy. He's a little cynical and sad. He's an incorrigible pervert. With his opponents in sen, he is always respectful, but if he despises his opponent Kokabiel, he will be contemptuous. Sometimes he's a little arrogant. He always protects and helps girls and friends. Background: Issei was born as the son of Esvita Balam AND Camene Asmodeus.Esvita Balam and Camene Asmodus were members of the Old Satan Faction. They believed in the original 7 Great Maou , the boys were destined for The Old Satan Faction's racquet so they put the legendary Boosted Gear in it. They were later attacked by the Anti Satan faction. Here, his parents and other members were killed, and little Issei was hidden so that they would later use him in the fight against the Anti Satan faction. After his parents were killed by the Anti Satan Faction, the little orphan Issei was adopted by hyoudou. Strength : High demonic power : Issei has many demonic powers due to its origin . His demonic power compared to his parents but it is still high than the average . Sona said if they fought, it would be doubtful who would win. He's currently at the level of a class B high-class . Perfect attack: The power of the Balam clan. It can manipulate a dark blue energy. This energy can break through most of the defenses, even one that is much stronger than issei's power. He can put this on his fists or weapons so they'll be more effective. Boost can further increase its strength. His weakness is that issei's magical circles and defensive spells are far weaker than average The Power of Desires : This ability from the original Asmodeus allows you to gain demonic power from the emotions of yourself and others. It's is issei's perverse desires. Ability can increase demonic power indefinitely. Increased strength ,perseverance, speed and magic power: As queen, Issei's strength, perseverance and magical power növekedett. ☀Equipment : Boosted Gear. Capabilities: Boost: This allows the user to double their power every 10 seconds. Transfer: this may transfer part of the collected force to another person or object. Sárkánykészítés: Ez a képesség és a felhasználás átmenetileg sárkány tulajdonságokkal látja el. Csak az egyensúlyi megszakító, az erős Balance Breaker, az egyetlen Balance Breaker. Növeli fizikai erejét. A sárkány lángjait a ki lehet hányni. kombinált ezt a tökéletes Attack-rel, így a lángok hatékonyabban védett könnyű áttörhessenek Dragoning: This ability temporarily endows the user with dragon properties. In this case, Issei acquires an armor on his back and chest that is not as strong as the Balance Breaker, but protects against the attack of low-class creatures. It increases its physical strength. It will also be able to vomit dragon flames. combine this with the Perfect Attack so the flames can easily break through any protection Balance Breaker :This is the form of incomplete Scale Mail armor. He used this form to fight Riser Phenex. This form compensates for Issei's greatest weakness: The lack of protection. In this form, you can use the Boost capability without a time limit. The armor increases issei's defense, its wound, its strength. Armor can improve itself. Balance Breaker: Scale Mail: This full-fledged Balance Breaker, when in armor power, is up to the power of a C rank ultimate devil. This armor has wings that allow it to equal the speed of a knight. In such a case, his demonic strength and endurance, his strength, will increase and he may use other external tools and forces to develop his armor.Issei later, if he sufficiently reinforces himself, may use Satan's aura. Techniques: Equality: This technique uses this Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. It halves your opponent's power at the same time and increases his own to the point where they become equal. The hydra uses this technique to send nine dragon-shaped demonic energy to the enemy, which completely destroys the defense. The Welsh Dragon fire: With this ability, it turns a satanic aura into a dragon head that evokes a weaker version of Draig's flames. Powerful enough to defeat Sairaorg Bael when in Balance Breaker form. Category:Fanon:Sacred Gear User Category:Fanon: Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids